


You Belong To Me

by HarrysGrin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Dirty Talk, Jealous Louis, M/M, Possessive Louis, Some Fluff, blowjob, cockslut harry, first ever smut writing, i was on larry crack, larry stylinson - Freeform, slight hint at ziam, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGrin/pseuds/HarrysGrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was not oblivious to the recent situation. He was well aware of how close Harry and Niall had become lately. A little too close for his liking. After witnessing the display between the two at the concert in Louisville, he decides to remind Harry who it is that he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at smut. I may or may not have been on Larry crack while writing this. Enjoyyyyyyyy.

The deafening shouts of the crowd in the arena began to tone down as the lads and I began to read the Twitter questions we had received tonight in Louisville. One by one we had passed the tweets until we gotten to one in particular. It asked about our dancing skills. Of course none of us was exactly dancing material. Just last year Alan Carr had reminded us that we couldn’t dance for shit. But of course it never stopped us from trying and looking like idiots on stage.

The audience had began to holler at us to show off our moves and that’s when it happened. The incident between Harry and Niall.

At first I hadn’t realized what everyone was cheering at. Then I turned to see Harry dancing while being wrapped around none other than Nialler’s arms. They began to move around the stage completely lost in each others eyes from what I could see. Ballroom dancing. Fucking ballroom dancing right in front of me.

Frustrated wasn’t even close to describing how I was feeling at the moment. That familiar pang of jealousy that I had felt so many times before whenever I saw anyone that close to my boy had seemed to double while I witnessed the pair. I tried to not let my anger show but I knew it was a poor effort as I put my right hand on my hip with an annoyed expression on my face. It was hard to control myself.

I looked away towards Zayn and Liam who were standing next to me and found them completely into the show that was being displayed before them. None of them were aware of my current issue.

“Narry!”came a shout that I swore I had heard come from within the crowd. It was only fueling my anger.

Narry. The fucking pair name for Harry and Niall. Ha! As if that shit would ever happen. Of course some people had began to believe in “Narry” recently ever since their interaction with each other had taken a whole new level recently. From their way too friendly hugs on stage, kissing on the cheek, singing while looking at each other and public sightings such as the pool one from back in Miami. All that bull. I was pretty damn pissed. Especially at Harry. It was as if he had forgotten who the fuck he belonged to in the first place and that person was me.

I looked back at the two of them and saw how Niall’s left hand had a grip on my boyfriend’s waist. That was setting me off. Harry’s waist was something I hated seeing anyone else touch but me. Those hips which I held on to so many times before as I pounded into him were off limits to anyone else in my view. I knew being possessive over Harry’s body to that extent was a bit wrong but fuck there was just something about him that made me that way. No one else could have him but me. I should’ve been the one dancing with him on the platform. Not Niall. But I couldn’t. All because of management. Bloody management.

I caught Harry’s eye while he stared right back at me for a few seconds. In that moment I had seen what looked like guilt in his eyes. That’s right he better had been feeling that way for making me feel like running over towards them and pushing Niall away. Don’t get me wrong I loved Niall but it was almost as if he had forgotten who Harry was with. They then stopped dancing as Harry lifted his leg towards Niall’s hip and then the blonde attempted to bend Harry towards the floor in a final move. It all resulted in a fail.

The audience went wild as Niall landed on top of Harry. Liam and Zayn were laughing at the lads on the ground. I stood there seeing red. That Irish tosser was right above my boy. The bastard didn’t even make an effort to get up and instead had a leg in between Harry’s and was smiling down at him. Just hovering over him. He might as well have started grinding against Harry. That was it. I had seen enough.

I may have reacted way too fast because I felt myself rush towards them but I couldn’t help it. I had to get them apart from one another as soon as possible.

“Come on Niall get up.”I told him. I tried not to sound too harsh. If I had failed at that I didn’t know but whatever the result had been all I knew was that it had made Niall get up quicker.

“Ahhh shit.”complained Niall.

“What’s wrong mate?”

“My leg. Think I hurt it.”

“Damn Ni. You shouldnt be doing dance moves like that with that leg of yours.”I replied. To be honest I was sort of laughing inside. Served him right for pulling that shit in front of me. Was that evil by my part? Yeah. Did I care? Not at the moment.

Harry was still on the floor. He made quick eye contact with me as he got up. The look in my eye told him he’d be hearing from me soon. He needed to be reeled back in. And it wasn’t going to be gentle either.

 

*********************

The concert had ended and soon enough the lads and I had retreated back towards the hotel where we were staying at. Harry had been trying to talk to me the whole way but I kept ignoring him. I knew I shouldn’t have been so mean but I was still upset. He should’ve known I’d be this way after his little display.

I made my way towards our room. Harry right on my heels.

“Lou. Lou. Louis.”he kept repeating but I wouldn’t listen.”Louis. Lewis!”

“What?” I replied harshly.

“Why do you keep ignoring me Lou?”

I looked at face and saw his puppy face begin to show. Oh no he wasn’t. He wouldn’t be making me give into him like that. Not tonight.

“It’s nothing Harry. I’m just tired that’s all.”

“You’re lying. You look upset Lou. What’s wrong talk to me.”

Was he really asking what was wrong with me when he knew damn well what I was upset about? This boy had no shame.

“Just leave it alone Harry. I’m gonna go sleep. G’night.” I said and with that I left him as I went to lay down.

I didn’t miss the way his head hanged low as I left. Guilt began to spread over me but I couldn’t let that happen. If anyone should’ve been feeling guilty it was him. Tomorrow I’d be teaching him something useful. I closed my eyes as a smug expression fell upon my face just thinking about tomorrow. Oh I’d be showing him who he belonged to.

 

****************

It was well past 12:00 pm the next day. It was our day off and we were all barely having breakfast in the hotel room. Last night had been exhausting.

“So any plans for today boys?” I asked the lads. “Day off and all.”

“Well erm me and Li were going to hit the town today. Ya know. Take a look around.”replied Zayn. His voice had sounded a bit suspicious.

“Ye-yeah we were umm gonna go out. What time is it now?”he asked while taking drink from his orange juice.

“It’s 12:45 Li.”replied Harry. He hadn’t been very talkative the whole morning. I noticed his voice sounding suite off put. He must’ve still been upset from last night.

“Oh shoot. We should get going then Zayn. Ummmm wanna go already?”he asked.

“S-sure let’s go Liam.”replied Zayn. Was that a blush I had seen or was I still not fully awake?

“Yer gonna go out without me? I’m hurt.”added Niall. He had been sitting there quietly with us the whole morning. If he knew that I was mad at him a bit too I didn’t know.

“Err sorry Ni we thought you had plan-“

“No its okay. Ya guys go on ahead. I kinda do have plans so yeah no harm done.”

“Alright then guys we’ll be back later.”announced Liam as he and Zayn made their way out. Something was up with those two.

Now it was only the three of us in the room. You could practically feel the akwardness all over the place. Niall just continued on finishing his food. Harry on his phone. Probably tweeting his random shit.

“So ummmm yeah I’m gonna go out fer a bit ummmm ya doin anything Lou?”asked Niall.

“No I think I’m just gonna stay here Ni. Still worn out from last night.”

“Oh okay. Well ummmm…..Harry? Ya want t come?”

“Sur-“

“I think Harry will be staying today. Aren’t you Harry?”I interrupted quickly. I’d be damned if I let him out with Niall again.

“I errm-“

“Yeah he’ll be staying in today Niall sorry.”I answered for him. I looked towards Harry daring him challenge me. "Right?"

“Ye-yeah Ni I’m sorry. I’m tired too.”said Harry conforming my answer.

“Oh okay I see. Umm well then I’ll just ask Josh if he wants t come. See ya guys later.”said Niall, putting on his snapback as he stepped out the door.

I made my way towards the sort and locked it securely but not before putting the”Do Not Disturb” sign on the other side of the door. No one would be bothering us today.

“What the hell is your problem Lou?”asked a pissed off Harry.

“The fuck are you on about?”

“Don’t play dumb. Why are you answering for me? What the heck is wrong with you?”

“What the heck is wrong with me?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”I retorted. My anger was beginning to seep.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do don’t fucking lie to me Harry. What’s up with you and Niall?”

“What?”

“You heard me you’re not deaf. What the bloody hell is going on with you two?!”

“Like I said. I dont know what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the bullshit and answer me Harry. What the hell is going on?”

"There's nothing to say Louis!"

"Just give me a fucking answer!"

“You know what I don’t have time for this shit Lou.” Harry replied as he began to make his way towards the bedroom. Oh he wouldn't be walking away just yet.

I rushed towards him and grabbed him by an arm slamming him towards the nearby wall as I pinned him in between.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! You think you can just walk away from me like that Harry? You’re so wrong.” I said menacingly.”You’re so fucking wrong Harry.”

For a moment I saw fear in his eyes. Good. Let him fear me. Let him know that he couldn’t just go about doing stupid shit without consequences.

“Now are you gonna tell me what’s going on with you and Niall or am I gonna have to fuck the answer out of you?”I asked,my voice laced with threat. We were both already panting.

“Louis get off of me. Lou let me go!”protested Harry. His effort to get out of my grip was in vain.

“I don’t think so Hazz. You’re gonna give me a fucking answer one way or another.” I replied and then bit into the right side of his neck making him tense up.

“Uh Lou.”moaned Harry with his eyes shut.

“What’s the answer baby? What’s it gonna be?” I asked as I slipped my right hand down towards his crotch, earning a loud desperate moan from him.

“Fuck Louis”

“What was that? I can’t hear you Harry”I replied with my mouth on his right ear, licking around it.”Speak up.”

“I uh. Uhh I-“

“Say it.”

I looked at his face as we stared at each other. The lust in his eyes all but making my dick twitch in my sweat pants.

“Fuck me Lou.”he finally replied. His voice deep with arousal. Fuck I needed to be inside him. Now.”Make me feel sorry. Fuck me til I can’t walk for a whole week!”

“Ahhhh shit Harry. Fuck you don’t know what you do to me baby. Uhhhhh” I growled as his mouth landed on my neck sucking into it. His hand traveled down my chest and abdomen slipping through the waist band of my sweats and boxer briefs as it reached my groin wrapping around my hardening cock. I could’ve came right then and there but I had to fuck him. Had to be inside his body.

“Is this what I do you Lou? Hmmm? Make your huge cock hard and desperate to fuck me?”he asked hissing at my ear. He licked at my ear like I had done to his ay few moments ago and that had done it. I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck yeah. That’s how horny you make me Haz. You don’t know how hard it is for me to hold myself back from fucking that tight little ass of yours on stage.”Now he was the one moaning as I reached around grabbing his ass and squeezing it.”How much I wanna see your mouth going down on me. Those fucking sinful lips of yours. Take you on stage in front of everyone to let them know who the fuck you belong to.”

“You think its easy for me Louis? You think I don’t want to just jump on your cock everytime I see you? Fuck Lou I want you inside me right now!”and with that our lips came in contact as we mended in messy and desperate liplock.

He wasn’t granting my tounge access so easily. This boy was definitely trying to put up a fight but failed eventually as he gave in. His wet tounge met with mine as they collided with each other. I bit down on his lower lip rewarding me in one of his moans which I loved to hear. He in turn began to suck my lower lip into his mouth. Fuck that alone was enough to let anyone lose it. My hands began working on getting his tight jeans off. Those black jeans were a fucking torture. Hugging his lower body in all the right places. His hand which had a firm grip on my cock began to move up and down.

“I wanna suck your dick Lou.”he moaned loudly. “Want your fat cock in my mouth.”

“Jesus christ Harry! Go ahead baby.”I replied panting.”Get your pretty little lips around me.”

“Mmmmmm.”came his voice as he turned us around making my back hit the wall roughly.

“Well well. Looks somebody’s a little desperate for my dick.”I laughed. Everyone always viewed Harry as this innocent “cupcake”, as so many called him, but they had no idea how wild he could get in a situation like this. Desperate for me.

“I’m always crazy for it.”he said.My sweats were long gone now and my briefs were half way down. With one final tug my cock sprang forward hitting Harry in the face. He looked at it with pure lust. His tounge licking around his lips. I swear I’d film him one of these days to let him see just how sexy he looked.

I soon felt his tounge take a long lick from the bottom of my balls to the top of the head. What a fucking tease he was. He traced his tounge around some of veins at the base and proceeded to lick at my slit.

“Fucking shit Harry. Just blow me already!”

He giggled. A few more licks and soon enough I was rewarded with his sweet mouth and lips around my dick. I let out a loud moan that I’m sure someone must’ve heard from outside. I did couldn’t give less of a shit right now. Not in this moment. His head began to bop up and down repeatedly as he took me in deeper and deeper into his mouth. His moans sending a tingle up my spine.

“You like that shit Harry? You like sucking me off? You enjoy it don’t you? You enjoy going down on cock.”

“Mmmmmm you know it baby. I fucking love it.”he finished saying, taking me back inside his mouth.

“Ahhhhh shiiiit.” I moaned frantically as I felt my dick hit the back of his throat. His gag reflex had definitely improved over time. He guided my hands towards the back of his head. He pressured them forward and that let me know what he wanted. He wanted me to abuse his mouth. To fuck his face. Holy shit this boy was wild. “Want me to fuck your mouth Haz? That’s what you want?”

The muffled moans coming from him were his answer. I began moving my hips forward, making contact with his throat each time. I was in fucking blowjob heaven. I tried not to get lost into the sensation as bloody hard as that was. Didn’t want to cum like this. Had to claim him.

“Fuck Harry I’m gonna need you to stop babe.”I said.”Haz? Harry?”he wouldn’t budge. His head just came going up and down up snd down.”Harry!”

“What?!”he replied, finally pulling me out of his mouth.

“You gotta stop or I’m gonna cum and I don’t want that yet.”

“But I want to keep sucking your dick.”he whined. His tounge darted out licking all over my erection again as if it were a popsicle. His green eyes looking up at me innocently while he did it. Fucking hell.

“Oh no you don’t. Want to fuck you before cumming Harry.”I said as I pulled him back up to feet.” Come on babe.” I told him as I grabbed him by the hand and let him towards the bedroom. This is where the real cum began.

“Clothes off. Now.” I told him. He began undressing himself quickly giving me the perfect view of his sun kissed skin. Bless this American weather.

He was on his knees in the middle of the bed looking like some nude model. His cock was now free and upward. Hair wild and messy. Toned body begging to be touched and taken. He was irresistible.

“You’re just gonna stand there or what Lou?”he asked. The seduction in his voice was practically dripping out of his mouth and fuck was it working its magic.”Come here and fuck me already.”

I moved forward locking the door behind me as he crawled towards the edge of the bed meeting me there. Our lips met yet again as my hands raked across the smooth plains of his back. His hands slipped underneath my thin v neck shirt and began tracing around my nipples and my chest tattoo. Before I knew it his hands had quickly reached towards the top of my shirt and ripped it open.

“Damn it Harry that was one of my favorite shirts. You could’ve just taken of off.”I whined, taking what remained of the shredded shirt off of me.

“It was faster and you can always buy a new one.”he laughed with that cursed smile of his spreading over his face. Dimples denting his cheeks. “Now come on. I want you now.”

I climbed in top of the bed where we continued kissing and grinding against one another. Our cocks meeting with each thrust. 

“Ha-Harry I don’t have the lube here love. Left it on the tour bus.”I told him. I mentally scolded myself for forgetting it last night.”You know what that means.”

He looked deep into my eyes and grinned.

“You’re gonna rim me.”

“Fuck yeah Haz. Get on all fours baby.”I commanded and with that he got into position.

The sight of his perfect naked bottom had my dick twitching wildly in anticipation. I caressed his thighs and bit one of the cheeks earning me a moan from him. My hands glided forward as they spread his ass apart. His tight pink hole coming into view. Fuck did it look so tight. I moved forward and slipped my tounge out as I made contact with his flesh. Wild noises began coming from Harry as I began to lick around and then taking my tounge in deep into his puckered hole. Hands digging into his smooth skin.

“Lou. Uhhhh Louis fuck. Uhhh yeah. Eat me out! Ahhhhh fuck!”he moaned. His desperate pleading for more had me going. “Shit Louis! Work that tounge baby uhhh!”

I continued for a few more minute til I decided it was time. I couldn’t wait any longer.

“Gonna get you stretched out Hazz. Gotta get you ready for my cock.”I said as I had him turn around and lick my fingers. His tounge swirled around them sucking them in deeper like he did my dick.” Alright that’s good enough. Now suck my cock. Get it nice and wet.”

“Mmmm yes sir.”he replied bending down and taking me right back into that sweet mouth of his. I focused on getting him stretched as I leaned forward and began probing his ass with my wet fingers. I let in one first letting him adjust to it. So tight. Harry’s sounds of approval let me know that he was ready for another finger. I let another one in making him moan more around me. The vibrations weren’t helping me. “Alright love here comes the third.”

The third finger came in and it had him pushing back into my hand. He was ready.

“Fuck Louis I want you in me already!”

” Turn around Harry. I’m gonna rip that ass of yours apart.”I growled.

He returned to his previous position only this time he leaned back against my chest and his head rested on my right shoulder.

“Do it Lou.”

And with that I slowly began to insert my dick into him. Moans mixed between pain and pleasure began to fill the room. His tightness was overwhelming.

“Fuck Harry. How are you always this fucking tight. So many times I’ve fucked your sweet ass and you’re still tight.”I said moaning next to his ear.

“I’m always tight for you Lou. Always tight for that big cock of yours.”he replied panting. The way he talked to me was bound to get me off any time soon.

He pushed back against me making my dick go deeper inside of him increasing the moans from us two.

“Fuuuuck Haz! Look at you! Wanting more of me inside of you! Moaning like a little whore!”

“Hell yeah Louis! Uhh give me more! I want your whole fucking meat inside of me! Uhh uhh uhhh!”

“Take it all baby!”I said pushing the rest of my dick inside of him and now completely sheathed within his ass. His head turned slighty around and our lips met. Tounges going crazy making contact. My hands reached towards his neglected cock and began pumping him. Between the pleasure of being filled up and jerked off Harry was a complete mess. Just how I wanted him. Moaning for me. 

“You ride wanna me Haz? Wanna bounce on my dick?”

“Fuck yes Lou uhhh fuck yeah I wanna ride you.”

I gently slipped out of him making him whine at the loss and began to get myself in position as I laid down on the bed, Harry hovering over me as he stared at hungrily at my dick hungrily.

“Well come on then Harry. Ride me cowboy.”I told him making him giggle.

His hands came to take a grip my chest as he began to lower himself on me. His legs straddled around my hips as I stroked them watching his face display a flurry of expressions as he circled my cock around his hole and finally began to sink in letting out our moans of pleasure. I grabbed his bottom as he held on to my biceps and slowly began to push upwards into him.

“Yeah. Get filled up. You like being full of my fucking cock don’t cha Harry? Like me being inside you making you moan like a little bitch?”

“Uhh you know it Lou! I like being stretched around you uhhh uhh!”

“Of course I fucking know it! Tell me something Harry. You think Niall can fill you up like this baby? You think he can make you moan like this?! Huh? Have you go crazy ”

“Uhhh uhhh uhh uhh ahh fuck!”

“Answer me!” I yelled, slapping his ass in the process.

“Fuck no Lou! No one can make me feel like you do! Only you uhhh uhh uhhh”

Pride rushed through me after hearing those words. Knowing that I was the one making Harry come undone was rewarding. Hearing him say that I was the only one who could do this to him was driving me towards the edge.

“That’s fucking right! You’re mine Harry! You belong to me and me alone.”

“Only yours Lou” he replied as he reached down and kissed me.

“Mmmm fuck yourself on my cock Haz. I wanna see you make yourself bounce on me.” I told him. I stopped my movement and just laid back putting my arms behind my head as Harry began to grind himself down. Moving his ass in circular rotations all over my dick. The feeling was just indescribable.” Damn babe you ride like a fucking cockslut. Shiiiit”

“Uhhh uhhh only a cockslut for one guy Lou”he replied meeting my eyes in that moment. I couldn’t hold it anymore. The familiar sensation of my oncoming release was starting to

I put my left hand on Harry’s waist and my right hand began to jerk him off.

“Oh uhhh fuck Louis I’m close uhhh uhh I’m so close baby!”

“Cum with me Haz.” I growled. I began to ram into him faster hitting that spot within him that made him see stars with every thrust. He was the first to reach his orgasm, burying his fingernails on my chest and sending his seed flying towards me landing on my chin and neck while moaning my name repeatedly like a mantra. The way he clenched around me had done it, making me release as he milked my cock for all it was worth filling himself up with my cum. Claiming him.

“Fuck Louis. You’re so damn good.”

“You too Harry. You’re a wild one.”

We both laughed as we began to catch out breath. That had been some crazy good sex.

 

**********************

After finally coming down from our high, Harry and I had laid there cuddling in the white sheets. His head resting on my chest as I buried my nose within his hair. It had been a while since we had been like this. Lost within ourselves.

“Haz? Can I ask you something?”I asked.

“Go ahead Lou.”

“Why have you been so close to Niall lately?”

I heard him take a deep breath.

“Well lately I’ve seen you being distant from me. Sometimes I feel like you’re not into me anymore. Makes me insecure. The only reason I’ve been close to Niall was to see if you would do something about it.”he admitted."And apparently it worked."

 

“Wait. This whole time you were trying to make me jealous?” It was starting to make sense now. His silence let me know that that’s what he was doing this whole time. Being way too friendly with Niall in order to get a response from me. “Harry there was no need for that. I know I haven’t been close to you lately and I’m sorry babe but I’ve been having a lot of things going through my head. This whole management thing. It just gets to me most of the time. It’s nothing about me not being into you. I’ll never not want you. I mean look at you. You’re perfect. Now me on the other hand I should be the one to feel insecure. Not you”

“Why’s that Lou?”

“Because I’m not exactly a fit guy. I don’t have that toned body or those rippling abs. I have this belly. I mean what’s to stop some model from taking you away from me?”

“You.”

“What?”

“You’re the one to stop them. I dont want anyone else. I dont care if you dont have what society considers a fit body Louis. You’re the hottest to me. And not to mention to the fans who go crazy for you. You’re the best.”

“I love you Hazz.”

“I love you too Lou.”

“Just try to not be so touchy touchy with Ni or anyone else okay?”

“Hmmmm I don’t know Louis. Will being too friendly result in some more wild sex?”

“Harreh.”

“Kiddiiiing Lou.”

“You horny bastard.”

“Only because your dick makes me this way.”

“Harreh.”

“Lewis.”

“I’m so done with you Styles.”

"And I’m only getting started with you Tomlinson.”

 

Some things would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any grammatical errors if there were any and if the sex was too quick thats my bad x) I'm a virgin to all this lol thank you for reading.


End file.
